Developing Beth
by kittypop212
Summary: Beth is a 15 year old girl. Living with her brother in London. Her life is far from perfect. She is a nervous wreck. Bullied at school. Lacks self dan is a 15 year old boy. He is a savant. At a young age he was taken from his home by a company who believes savants are a threat. Something will bring them together, this time the whole savant community is at risk.
1. Prologue

Come on!" Mum called. I grinned. "Yes! I cream!" I said excitedly, small feet padding on the tiles as I followed mum into the kitchen. Dad was making dinner and mum was rummaging around in the fridge. The cold air from the fridge made me shiver slightly. I moved away to the warmer side of the kitchen and pushed myself up onto the counter.

"Happy 5th birthday to me" I sang. Dad looked up from his cooking to grin at me. His blue eyes locked with mine. He pushed back some of his brown curls so they stood up in a messy bundle again. He winked at me before stirring the pasta again. The smell of it made me smile. One of my favorite meals. Birthday treat.

"Here you go Aidan" Mum handed me a large bowl of ice cream. Also a birthday treat. I thanked her as she swept a stray curl of blonde hair behind her ear and winked at me with her emerald green eyes. I had a mixture of my parents looks. I had blonde spikes of hair and blue eyes. I never really cared about my appearance. I mean who cared what others thought? I had been told multiple time that I really was a handsome little boy but did I really care? No. I was 5 for goodness sake!

Mum handed me a spoon and I welcomed the reassuring feel of the cold metal in my hand. I heard the hiss of dad flipping the pasta over and I dug my spoon into the ice cream. I lifted up the spoon to my mouth and tipped it into my mouth. Strawberry. My favorite. Mum laughed at my delighted face. Dad chuckling as he served the pasta onto three plates. I was an only ice cream melted in my mouth. Releasing all the beautiful flavor.

"Can I see Beth today?" I asked through a mouthful of ice cream. Bethany was my best friend. It was funny really. We were complete opposites. She was shy and very insecure although I told her she was pretty every day. She was also my next door neighbor. She was really sweet and...

I was jolted out of my thoughts by banging on the door. The sound was so loud that I dropped the ice cream. The ceramic bowl smashed on the floor and broke into pieces. I made a mental note not to step there. The spoon clattered to the ground. I covered my ears with my hands and curled into a tight ball. I wasn't usually like this. I was usually confident and brave. Now I realized with a smile I was doing what Beth would do. In fact she curled into a ball and cried when it was the first day of school. I, on the other hand had strolled in with confidence made made lots of friends. Beth had hung back and became all shy. However I pulled her (literally) into the group. We had a lot of fun times together.

"We are the ASC" a man yelled. His voice was gruff and menacing. If I ever came into company with him I decided not to argue with him. "We know your savants in there, open up!" savants? "We just want the kid" a softer female voice added. I looked up at my parents, removing my head form hibernation. Their faces were pale and their eyes wide. they knew what was going on. They were keeping something from me. "The Against Savants Community" Mum whispered. ASC. So that's what is stood for. "Beth!" Dad shouted. Beth? What had this got to do with Beth? had Beth done something wrong? No she would never do anything bad. She was Beth. She was scared everything would explode in her face. I mean. This was Beth we're talking about here. "Use telepathy to warn her parents!" Mum ordered him. He nodded in response. Telepathy?

I saw mum scribbling something down on a ripped piece of lined paper as dad zoned out. What the? Mum dropped the pen and it rolled across the floor as she was shaking so much. "Take this and read it as soon a-" she was cut off by a ripping sound and a bang.

Curious, I jumped down form the counter, stuffed the paper in my pocket and ran into the hall. I stared at what I saw. These people had just gone down in my bad books. My heart beat accelerated. The door lay flat on the floor and about 20 soldiers in black army uniform with badges that said ASC on them.

I shared a horrified glance with mum who now had her hands on my shoulders. A lady with kind brown eyes and short hazel hair in a pony tail reached out and grabbed my hand. My eyes widened at the sudden gesture. I looked up at mum who had tears in her eyes. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. "Nothing we can do now" she whispered as the lady tugged me away.

As I stumbled away I kept my eyes fixated on her pain stricken face. Then something tore my attention away from her. A scream. A scream full of fear. I heard sobs. Sobs full of sorrow. I looked over to see a man in the black uniform trying to catch a small 5 year old girl with scared eyes and brown hair. It was Beth. Not Beth. Oh god. It was Beth.

She had tripped and was flat on her face. Nose bleeding. the man was gaining on her. I tried to wriggle out of the firm grip I was being held in. I had to help her. However a taller figure sprinted past the man. His black spikes of hair pushed back with the wind. Dark eyes sparkling. Ryan. Beth's older brother. Overprotective older brother. 9 years old. He gave the man a shove so he fell over. he smirked and ran to help his screaming sibling. Beth now looked up at me. "Aidan" she screamed. Her worry for me warmed my heart but I was already stumbling down the porch steps and being tugged towards a blacked out van. I watched as Ryan gathered her in his arms and ran before anyone could see them. I let out a sigh of relief. She was safe.

I glanced over at the doorway. I gasped. Two lifeless figures lay there. Beth's parents.

I couldn't see anymore as I was shoved into the back of the van. I winced as I hit the hard carpeted floor with a thud. There was a small light above my head so as the door slammed shut I could still see. I pulled out the note mum had given me.

Dear Aidan,

You are a savant. You can move things with your mind. Talk to other savants in their minds. You have the power of invisibility and night vision.

I love you. I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you.

Love your forever loving mum x


	2. Chapter 1- Bethany

Chapter One: Bethany

"Time to get up!" Ryan shouted from the living room. Yay. Another day of hell. Sometimes I wondered why I didn't just commit suicide. Just one stab and this horrible life would be over. No more pain. I wondered what it was like up there. In heaven. God. I was such a daydreamer. I couldn't do that. Ryan wouldn't be able to live with that.

I yawned, stretching out my stiff limbs which were painfully sore. I pushed myself up so I was propped up on the pillows. "Coming" I mumbled, not really caring if he couldn't hear me. Swinging my legs over the edge of the bed I contemplated hiding so I could escape what was going to come at me like at tidal wave to drown me today. No. I had to stay strong. Life was life.

I swapped my red T-shirt I used as a pajama top for a black blouse. I also switched my white sweatpants for a black high knee skirt. I pulled my white jumper over my head and adjusted my white tie so it was tucked underneath. I put on my black blazer and left it undone. I pulled on my white ankle socks. I hated school uniform. It was itchy and uncomfortable. I felt uncomfortable enough walking down those halls. Luckily we had a choice of any black shoe. I looked at the white wall where my various black shoes were lined up. I reached over and grabbed my favorite. I laced up my comfortable black boots.

I sat down at my desk across the room. I grabbed a brush and worked through my tangles of long straight brown hair. It had different shades of brown in it. Some light some dark. When down it came down to my lower back.I then grabbed the front part and put it in a half up pony tail to keep it out of the way.. I grabbed my black thick rimmed glasses and put them over my diamond blue eyes. I got the wide glasses because the narrow rimmed ones just made me look geeky. I mean honestly. They made me look like a granny. They worked on some people not people like me.

Deciding I looked presentable I stood up and looked at myself in the mirror on the other side of the room by my bed. I stared at my image. I suddenly felt a pang of uncertainty. My confidence level dropped considerably. Like it did every morning when I looked in the mirror. I sat back down on the bed, putting my head in my hands. It didn't matter how hard I tried. I could never escape the inevitable. I was going to get bullied whether I liked it or not. And like a normal person I did not like it. I hated it. I only had one friend. Ryan knew but I made sure he did nothing about it. It would only just cause more commotion.

I stood up again. Breathe. Beth. Breathe. "Beth, hurry up!£ Ryan shouted. "Stop being so insecure. You'll be fine!" he added. I smiled at how encouraging he was. Ryan was my 19 year old brother. I lived with him in a flat in London. We left our parents when I was 5 and he was 9. I was now 15. For no reason at all mum had told us to run. Seeing the fear in her eyes we ran. Barely escaped. From what? I have no idea. Don't ask me. I call them the people in black. If it wasn't for Ryan I would be... Where would I be? Where would have those black people taken me? What did they want?

That was the worst day of my life. That's saying a lot because my life was pretty much a colorful graveyard. Where everyone was a monster. Ready to scare the hell out of me. Apart from a selected few who were angels. Ryan was one of those angels.

Black suited men came. Saying they were the ASC. Whatever that was. I watched as my best friend was carried away. His blue eyes were full of fear. His blonde hair spiked up perfectly. He watched me struggle He watched me with worry in his eyes. Aidan had been my next door neighbor. My best friend. Had been since we were tiny. I couldn't save him. I wondered where he was.

"Beth!" Ryan was getting impatient. Closing my eyes I walked into the hallway. I walked tentatively; as if one wrong step and something might blow up. I had no idea why was so nervous but that was just me. These are the words I and everyone used to describe me except a few selected angels. A Geeky. Emotional. Wreck. It was True. I was geeky. I was emotional. Most of all though. I was a wreck. It had now been abbreviated to 'AGEW' but it still hurt just as bad. Aidan wouldn't have let them hurt me. he would have stuck up for me. But he wasn't here. I had left that behind. My mind often drifted to my old life. How my parents were getting on. If they were even alive. How Aidan was getting on and where he was. If he was even alive.

I got nervous about everything. I can't think of one time I have been confident. I just wasn't that type of person. With the amount of nerves I had you would have thought I was going to war. And I was. Sort of. In a way. I had to battle through life. And what a horrible life it was.

"Finally" Ryan laughed, springing up off the red leather sofa. His feet slapped on the white tile. "Here's your breakfast" he handed me a granola bar. I gave him a smile in thanks. Knowing me my entire life he knew I didn't say much. I used to say a bit more. Be a bit more confident. Then Aidan left. I was now shaking with nerves. Same every morning. Ryan's deep brown eyes filled with worry for me as he ran his hand though his black spikes of hair. He walked over to me and pulled me into a hug. I snuggled into his chest. "You'll be fine Beth" he said whilst rubbing my back. He kissed my forehead before picking my red rucksack off the floor.

My sense of comfort washed away at the sight of the rucksack. I began to shake again. Yes. I was scared of a rucksack. Judge me. Oh I bet you are judging me. Everyone judged me apart form those few selected angels of course. I grabbed it by the handles and slung it over one shoulder. "let's go!" Ryan was so confident. It mad me jealous. Aidan had been confident. I wondered what happened to him... Get a grip Beth!You left that life behind. Remember?

Seeing my hesitation Ryan grabbed my hand. I looked up at him. He was really tall and I was really short. He towered above me. I hadn't done well in the height department. "Come on" he smiled at me, unlocking the door. He pushed me out before I could persuade him to let me stay at home. I had succeeded a few times.

He tugged my hand, pulling me towards the lift. We were on the 3rd floor. My best and only friend, Chloe, lived on the top (5th) floor. She was leaning against the lift waiting for us. "You going to catch the school bus with me?" she asked, tipping her long ginger curls over her shoulders. Her hazel eyes lit up the room. I nodded slowly. I didn't really have a choice. Plus otherwise I would be alone.

Ryan let go of my hand. "See ya later sis" he jogged back to our flat. "Come on Beth, we're gonna miss the bus" she pressed the down button. Please can we miss the bus, please can we miss the bus. Chloe laughed at my grim expression. "No, we can't miss the bus. We're going to school" she chuckled as the lift doors opened. Her goes nothing.


	3. Chapter 2- Aidan

Chapter Two- Aidan

"Ace of spades" Andrea slammed down her card on the metal table. The clang rang around the white walls. Everyone was either asleep on the bunk beds or sitting in uncomfortable metal chairs around metal tables chatting. I had gone with the second option. sat around a table. I sat around a table with my free best friends. Nathan, Andrea and Ray. We were playing cards.

Andrea tied her blonde curls into a tight pony tail. Her green eyes sparkled mischievously. "Snap!" she grabbed the cards. "Not again. You always win" Ray groaned. "But you love me anyway" she smirked, kissing his cheek. Ray's hazel eyes found her green ones. "I don't have a choice!" he whined. "Get a life!" she laughed, reaching up to ruffle his red spikes of hair. "I am so bored" Nathan complained. He shook his head, brown messy curls flailing everywhere. His green eyes were filled with boredom.

"Who did it?!" The shout came from across the room. From a 19 year old. Benjamin. His dark eyes were alive with anger. His blonde hair falling carelessly down his face. Benjamin was one guy you did not want to make angry. Andrea's face paled. Eyes widening. She suddenly became alive with fear. It reminded me of someone. Except they had that look on their face all the time. Except when she laughed. Oh when she laughed. She had the most beautiful laugh. Beth. Bethany Angel. Her last name suited her. She was an angel. She used to be my best friend. My best friend who narrowly escaped coming to this hell.

"Someone stole my duvet!" he raged. Oh god. There were 29 of us and three rest went cold. They did none give us warm clothes either, Everyone wore the same. No matter what gender. White T-shirt. Blue jeans. They switched off the lights when we were meant to go to sleep and on to wake up. They gave us one meal a day. Always the same, glass of water and oatmeal. By 'they'. I mean the ASC. Against Savants Community.

"Who did it!?"Benjamin roared. I saw Andrea shrink into Ray. _Was it you?_ I asked her telepathically. We all could. We were all savants. We could also move things with our mind as well as having our own unique powers. Mine was that I could turn invisible and I also had night vision. No one messed with Benjamin because his power was dangerous. We all called him 'the repellent'. When he touched you and his power was switched on you would get a static shock. If he gripped you hard enough he would kill you.

"Calm down" Zoe soothed her soulfinder, Benjamin. Her long red curls in a ponytail and narrow glasses balancing on the bridge of her nose. Every savant had a soulfinder (soulmate). It was the savant other half. The only person they could ever truly lover. They fall apart without them. Their birthdays are quite close only soulfinder couples in this room were, Benjamin and Zoe. Andrea and Ray.

Benjamin took deep breaths. Seething through his teeth. Wow this guy had anger issues _.I was cold._ Was Andrea's answer. I gave her a pitying look. _You could have asked me_. I was given a duvet because these people trusted me. They made me their leader. I knew I had to stop this. I was the peace keeper after all.

I stood up, sending the metal chair scraping across the white tile. It made an awful screeching sound which drew everyone's attention towards me as I stood up. Andrea shot me a smile and a grateful look. "Listen up!" I broke the silence. Benjamin glared at me. I glared back. Even though I felt a tinge of anxiety that he could fry me to a crisp. Oh get a grip. Stop being such a Beth. I could beat him any day.

"Benjamin" I drew his attention to me. "What?" he sighed, slightly more calm. "Lay it off a bit, you know how cold it can get" but he wasn't going to be persuaded. "That's it!" he spat. Breathe Aidan. Breathe. He began to move towards me. Here goes nothing. I made myself invisible. Somehow I had to get the best of him. He may have had the muscles but he wasn't the brightest tool in the box. "Aidan!" he roared as I began to weave throughout people in the room.

Wait. Of course. I flicked off my invisibility. "There you are!" he chuckled. Time to test my acting skills. I ran towards the wall. Benjamin lunged to grab me. I flicked on my invisibility before diving out of the way. He smashed into the wall with a loud thud. making the whole room shudder. He was one big guy. Even with the poor amount of food he ate. I made myself visible again.

Cheers erupted around the room. Andrea jumped up and hugged me. I smiled and hugged her back. Best friend ever. She looked so grateful. "I would have died if it weren't for you" she whispered. I zoned out as people came up and slapped me on the back and gave me bro hugs. Zoe ran over to comfort Benjamin who was slumped against the wall. Slightly dazed.

I thought about what Beth would have done in that situation. I guessed she was a savant because otherwise the ASC wouldn't have tried to take her. I still had her horrified face imprinted in my mind. After 10 years I still hadn't forgotten her beautiful face.I hoped she still thought of me. I wondered what she was doing now. What she was like. Was she still the same timid girl who was afraid of everything?

"Earth to Aidan!" Nathan waved his hand in front of my face. I smiled as people started shouting my name. I realized I was happy here. When they weren't running those awful tests of course. Every test at least one of us died. They brought in a new person. Another clueless savant to replace the other one. Every time I was both afraid and hoping to see those beautiful blue eyes meet mine. In some situations I needed my best friend/

An announcement from the speakers in each corner of the room shocked us all into silence. "Alright freaks" an instructing female voice began. My blood boiled at the mention of their nickname for us. "Time to start today's tests. In a few seconds the door will open. Armed guards will keep you in place and escort you to your destination" Thank you. It made a beeping sound before turning off.

My heart pounded. Adrenalin running through every vein in my body. What was it going to be today. Who was going to be eliminated? The white door slid open with a swishing sound. Revealing menacing men in familiar uniforms. Holding guns. I inhaled deeply before doing my warm up exercise. Yes I had a warm up exercise. For my mind anyway. It calmed my mind. Nothing could prepare me for what actually happened in the tests. No one could predict that. I began the ritual. I closed my eyes and played out the scene of what Beth would do in this situation. Yes that was my ritual. Stop judging me.

She would be shivering, eyes alive with fear and long brown hair covering her face. I would put my arm around her and whisper that everything was goi-

"Get a move on boy!" One guard shouted, pushing the gun but into my back. I stumbled forward from the sudden jolt. I fell in line with Andrea. "Stop daydreaming" she laughed. "Just get you killed" she winked at me. Reluctantly I moved where they wanted me to go. here goes nothing.


End file.
